In many scenarios of interest to the government, intelligence and military communities it is necessary to provide access to classified information at varying levels of classification. In many scenarios, this access is provided on computer displays that are housed in areas to which people with varying level of classification must have access. This creates business process difficulties: if user A is working at a first security level (e.g., TS level) and user B, who has a second, lower security level (e.g., S level clearance) walks into the area, how do we make sure that the TS information that user A has access to will not be seen by user B?
Thus, there is a need for an improved systems and methods for providing secure access to classified data on the basis of users' biometric identification.